


Short Stop

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your boyfriend Gabriel have a night in together and argue about dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Stop

"I don't cook." You told Gabriel flatly. You crossed your arms over your chest, shifted your weight onto one foot, and glared at him.

"Then make mac and cheese or something! Everyone can do mac and cheese!" Your angel boyfriend suggested, trying to sound encouraging.

"I. Am. A hunter. Not Betty-fucking-Baker, 1950's housewife." You snarl back at him. Your anger surprises you. Gabriel is a prankster, sure. But he has never given you the impression that he's _this_ sort of douchebag. It's probably hunger making you irrational.

"Whoa, whoa, hey." Gabriel attempts for soothing. He steps forward, and nearly embraces you before apparently thinking better of it after the look on your face. Instead, he settles for a hand on your shoulder. After a moment, you free one hand to lay it on top of his. The warmth of his hand on your shoulder _is_ relaxing, after all. Gabriel smiles at you.

"That's not what I meant, baby. I just-I'm sick of takeout. And trust me, you do _not_ want me trying to cook dinner. Dessert, I can handle. But not a main course."

His smile is infectious. Your lips curl involuntarily up despite your best efforts.

"Fine." You tell him reluctantly. "Spaghetti and butter. Take it or leave it."

Gabriel's smile turns slowly into a predatory grin. Your suppress a shiver and feel a rush of wetness and heat between your legs. You _know_ that grin. It's the sort of grin that usually ends in your being tied to the bed and him eating you out for hours.

"Sounds delicious." Gabriel purred at you. "I'll take care of dessert. Call it my way of saying thanks for your hospitality." His arms wrap around your waist and pull you into him. Your arms lift instinctively as you move forward, ending with them pinned against his chest. Your breath catches at the feel of him pressed against your front, and you have to resist the urge to grind your hips into his.

"Good." You reply, returning his sensuous purr. "But I want my dessert _now_." You rise on your toes and capture his lips in yours. Gabriel growled a little, pressing his lips and tongue enthusiastically into yours. One of his hands traced your spine lightly, making you shiver, until it tangles in your hair and holds you steady for his lips' assault on yours. His other hand drifts down to your ass, clenching hard enough to make you moan into his mouth. He uses his lower hand to lift your body up his, relieving some of the pressure on the balls of your feet.

He starts moving, slowly, pushing you backwards. Despite how careful he is, you squeak in surprise. Your hands on his jacket (the weird green thing he rarely takes off) clench the fabric, clinging to him for balance. Gabriel chuckled darkly. Your ass impacts the counter, and Gabriel finally breaks from your mouth. His lips descend to your neck, nipping and licking and sucking, finding all your spots and paying special attention to them.

"Fine by me, darlin'." Gabriel replied around a mouthful of your skin. It takes you several long moments to remember what he means.

Right. Dessert.

"You know I like dessert better, anyway." Gabriel's voice is low and husky, betraying his arousal.

No. This is _not_ what you had in mind.

With a tremendous effort, you manage to regain some of your scattered wits. Using your grip on his jacket, you spin around and shove him against the counter. The motion forces him a couple steps away from you, and a slight grunt is forced from his mouth.

"I'm hungry," you growl at him. "My turn first." His eyes dilate, brown getting almost totally swallowed up by black.

"By all means," Gabriel replied after a hard swallow. "Ladies first." 

You rip off his jacket, shirt following closely behind and toss both on the floor. You press yourself forward against his bare chest, your mouth devouring his neck hungrily. Gabriel's head dropped back, and a moan escaped his mouth. His hands drop down to your hips and clench tightly. Your lips find an especially sensitive spot on his collarbone, making his eyes squeeze shut and his groin thrust roughly into yours. You halt your progress there, devoting several minutes worth of intent sucking. Gabriel let out a moan, and his hips ground rhythmically into yours.

You explore the map of his gloriously naked chest with your mouth.

"Fuck, baby." Gabriel moaned as you bit one of his nipples. His groans and growls made you dripping wet, and you had to suppress whimpers more than once. His thrusts continues helplessly even after you broke from him to crouch down and follow the trail of hair leading down his belly with your mouth, fingers undoing his pants. It took longer than you would have liked, desire making you clumsy. Finally, you grab his jeans and boxers, and thrust them both impatiently down to his knees.

His thick cock springs up immediately, looking painfully erect. Precum decorates his tip as his cock brushes his stomach. You lick your lips. Dessert. Your lips close around him, drawing a yell from Gabriel. His hands slam down on the edge of the counter, cracking it. You suck harshly, moaning at the sharp sounds of desire.

Gabriel, Loki, trickster, archangel. Helpless and begging with your mouth around his cock. It's not often you have him at your mercy. The knowledge makes you whimper again, and your hips thrust a little into empty air. You resolutely ignore it. One of your hands grasps at his hip, steadying you both. The other grabs firmly at his cock, what won't fit in your mouth. His moans grow louder, and your hips start rutting helplessly against nothing at the noises he makes. Finally, he notices.

"Hey, s-stop." Gabriel slurrs out. He drops one hand to your shoulder, weakly trying to push you off of him. "C'mere. Wanna come in you, baby."

You have sucked him before a few times. You love it. He always stops you here; he never comes _on_ you; only in you. He makes you come usually several times before he is in you. But you are never allowed to reciprocate. It has been starting to irritate you, to be honest.

Besides. Overriding his protests? One of those secret fantasies he hasn't gotten you to tell him about yet.

You ignore the hand on your shoulder, instead sucking harder and risking your gag reflex to take in as much of him as you can fit. The hand holding his hip drops down behind him to fondle and caress his balls. Your mouth and hand pump him vigorously, faster.

"N-ahh! S-stop!" Gabriel attempts to plead with you. "Gonna come. Wanna be in y- uhhhh." You hear the counter cracking again and his cock swells in your mouth impossibly large. 

Then, he explodes.

The hand on your shoulder grips your hair so tight it hurts, forcing him deeper into your mouth then you knew you could take him, and his hips snap forwards and back. He yells, loud, and you suck as hard as you can manage, milking his orgasm on. You don't have his angelic powers to do so, but hopefully this will be enough. You whimper with every thrust he makes into your mouth.

Finally, it is over. He releases your head and his posture slumps. You hear him panting hard as you pull back to let him slide out of your mouth.

That was everything you wanted. Even if it left your cunt aching from lack of attention. Totally worth it.

With his angelic stamina, it doesn't take Gabriel long before he recovers enough to pull you standing and into his arms. He kisses you, surprising you with short, light, teasing nips on your lips.

"Baby," he coos at you. "That was incredible."

"Good." You reply, smirking at him. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile." Gabriel's eyes narrow at you.

"You are going to pay for that," Gabriel's voice dropped back into a low growl. You expect him to kiss you again. What you _don't_ expect, is when his lips instead drop to that spot where neck meets shoulder and suck hard. You flail a little in surprise, unable to retreat within the prison of his arms.

"I love it when I make you do that," Gabriel murmured around a mouthful of your skin. "Flail around like that. Kind of adorable." He clenches your ass again, leaving his other hand pressed between your shoulder blades. He keeps you like that for what feels like an eternity, grinding you into him.

When Gabriel finally releases you, you stumble a half step back before he is on you again. Gabriel spins you around, and lifts you up onto the counter. Gabriel takes a half step backwards, and stands there for a moment, surveying you with a hand on his chin.

"Something's not quite right." Gabriel mused aloud. Then, a fake 'eureka' moment. He lifted the hand on his chin and snapped.

And all of a sudden, you were sitting on the counter, totally naked. A wide grin spread across Gabriel's face.

"Much better."

Gabriel is on you again, gently but firmly pushing your shoulders down onto the counter. It takes some readjusting (your counters are not that long), but soon you are flat on your back with your ass sticking out into the empty air. Gabriel lays over you and attacks your breasts. His lips suck a nipple into his mouth, and he experiments with licking and biting until you are mindless and begging beneath him.

His mouth finally release your now-tender breasts, slowly trailing down your belly. His tongue traces the crease where hip meets leg on both sides. You squirm and giggle helplessly at the assault on a ticklish area. Gabriel gets an impish flash in his eyes, and his hands lift to tickle your sides. You screech and laugh, squirming desperately.

Whenever someone in the past tried to tickle you, it usually ended with you accidentally hurting them. Gabriel, however, you cannot hurt by wiggling too much. He takes ruthless advantage of this.

Finally, when you are breathless and pleading for him to stop, he does. Gabriel wasted no time and dives down to bury his face in your cunt. Your arms and legs flail again in surprise, having been given no time to recover. You let out a squeak before moaning as his tongue and lips trace your outer lips before plunging inside. His hands grasp your hips, holding you firmly in place.

Denied the ability to grind into his face, your legs continue to flail involuntarily. One of his hands releases your hips and moves to trace slow circles around your clit. Your legs flail again, one of them whacking against the side of a cupboard.

"Fuck! Gab- aahhh..." You're honestly not even sure what you were trying to say. The words leave your mouth irregardless, not bothering to check with your brain first. His tongue finds your gspot at the exact moment his thumb finally closes on your clit. You scream and come. Gabriel makes an eager noise and laps up your cum. His hand lifts your hips off the counter, and his face presses closer into you, until you wonder how he can breathe. You can feel his cheeks against your thighs, slight stubble scraping your skin roughly. The sensation only enhances your orgasm. His tongue thrusts deep inside you, enthusiastically licking up all of your cum.

Finally, you slump back down to the counter. Gabriel's face appears above you, and you let out a helpless whimper, aroused even now at the sight of his chin dripping with your fluids.

"Delicious. Fantastic dessert, babe. In fact, I think I need seconds." You yelp and flail again when you feel his lips on you, devouring you and restarting the slowly tightening coil of pleasure.

"G-uhhh. Gabe, p-please. Unf. Gimme a s-sec. Just a minute." You plead breathlessly. Gabriel chuckles, sending a slight vibration into your pussy. Your muscles clench at the stimulation, and you moan.

"No." Gabriel answers calmly, not stopping his single-minded devouring of you to answer. "I am the god Loki. And I demand my tribute _now_."

_That_ comment makes you yell. Your hands slam down on the counter. His hands start your hips grinding into his face, and your legs kick up helplessly again. You feel something caressing your clit, and realize after a moment that he's using his grace. You try to accuse him of cheating, but can't find the breath around the yelps he is coaxing from you. His tongue finds your gspot again, caressing it slowly and determined. His grace suddenly feels like another pair of lips wrapped around your clit and sucking hard. You scream and come again. His grace and tongue continue, using his angelic powers to extend your orgasm on and on until he has you begging to come down.

Finally, you slump back down to the counter again. Gabriel pulls you off the counter and holds you with surprising tenderness. You try to speak, but words just won't come. You settle for a quiet whimper and burying your face in his chest.

"I'll give you that minute to recover now, darlin'." Gabriel murmured smugly into your hair. "We'll reconvene in the bedroom for the next round when you're ready."

You hide a smirk in his chest. You _knew_ this had been a good idea.


End file.
